nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Space Service
The Special Space Service, commonly abbreviated SSS, is a Special Forces organisation widely believed to exist under the control of the British Empire in CYOC, though the government officially denies its existence. The Service is believed to consist of eight brigades, each with extensive abilities. Military structure Each SSS Division is comprised of ten members. The Division is led by a Brigadier, who will previously have served in at least one of the Colonel roles. There are three Colonels, each with a different specialism, one skilled in communication, speaking at least ten different languages, often associated with the area in which the division is based. The second specialises in technology, and will usually have previously served in the Close Cybernetic Warfare Service. The third Colonel is medically trained and will generally have a medical degree or similar. Each Colonel is assisted by two Lieutenants (pronounced Left-tenants), who will also be knowledgeable in the field of their Colonel. Note that since there are far fewer ranks in the Special forces (including the SAS and SBS), these ranks do not necessarily equal their army equivalents. Each group of a Colonel and two Lieutenants is known as a Patrol. Brigades There are believed to be eight SSS Brigades, each associated with a particular city, although they have no defined area of operations. *Purton (Often referred to as the 'Royal' Brigade, due to its added mandate of defence of the King) *Rio de Janiero *London *Cape Town *Beijing *Colombo *Xel'Naga *Terroria Capabilities The extent of the abilities of the SSS is unknown, but they have been observed employing techniques including Parachute drops, both from Aeroplanes and from Space and use of portable hang gliders. They have been known to be able to blend into a crowd easily, carrying civilian clothing. The method employed to drop from space is believed to be unique to the SSS. After travelling into space in an inconspicuous manner, they attach themselves to an appropriate satellite, wearing special presurrised reentry suits, and then a t an appropriate point fire a rocket (later discarded) to deorbit, after which they begin their drop. Much of their reentry suit is severely damaged, and once the outer layer has disintegrated, a drogue parachute is released, slowing the trooper enough to fully discard his reentry suit and deploy his full parachute, after which he lands. It is believed that each trooper will perform three actual drops during training, though it is unknown how many actual drops are performed. These drops are very expensive, and a stealthy aircraft drop is used where possible. However, it is these drops that define the SSS, for instance limiting the size of the unit. SSS Troopers will also travel to their destinations by means of their hang gliders, depending on the detection and anti-aircraft abilities of the target, though often this will be disabled by the Cybernetic warfare group History The SSS is particularly notable for its role in Costa Rican rebel conflict, where they have both fought against and alongside Porschestani forces. In the first stage of their involvement, when Porschestan rounded up ethnic Costa Ricans to extermination camps, the Rio de Janiero Brigade was dispatched to assist the revolution that was unfolding in one of the camps, assisting in covert arms drops, distributing the weaponry and supplies, commanding the resistance and fighting alongside the rebels. When defeat became inevitable and the y evacuated by air, two members were killed in a final retribution by the Porschestani air force. Later, once amends had been made with Porschestan and the Supreme Dictator had changed, the SSS were once again involved in the conflict when the British Secret Intelligence Service, on a mission lead by a former SSS Brigadier, who had parachuted into the extermination camp as a colonel, managed to arrest the leader of the organisation and secure information on other senior members of the organisation. The mission was hailed as an unprecedented success and Cyberain still controls the balance of power in Costa Rica. Selection and Training Members of the SSS are selected from amongst the other Special Forces, the Special Air Service, the Special Boat Service and the Close Cybernetic Warfare Service. The selection process involves a Personal Fitness Test and a Combat Fitness Test, much more rigorous than for standard Special Forces. Selection also involves tests in mathematics and physics, due to its need in parachuting from space. The final phase involves tests associated with the intended specialities of the trainee. Generally, 20-30% of applicants pass these tests, after which they are interviewed further and the suitable candidates are chosen by a retired member. Initial training for the SSS involves intensive training in physics, after which trainees receive a doctorate; piloting; advanced parachuting and performing the parachute drop from space. Because of the intensity of initial training, a greater proportion of fatalities occur in initial SSS training than in regular army operations. Equipment SSS Troopers carry with them a range of equipment. Each trooper will carry a machine gun, a rifle, a pistol, a selection of grenades, a large amount of spare ammunition (including for weaponry they are likely to encounter), civilian clothing, currency, breathing apparatus and their hang gliders, which are designed to be lightweight. Each Brigade will also carry between its members cooking supplies and tents for its members. Category:Organizations Category:CYOC Category:Cyberain Category:Military